


Bonnie&Clyde

by Oienel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Not Enough Lubrication, flawed relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oienel/pseuds/Oienel
Summary: Somehow you keep going back, but this night is going to be the last one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written during song challenge, inspired by Bonnie&Clyde by Dean. As always, first posted on tumblr.  
> Oh, and I would suggest listening to this song while reading. It does set the mood.

The sounds of a city accompany you. The distant noise of the cars, pleasant hum of engines reaches your ears in sinusoidal waves. The ambulance drives past the building and your mind follows the siren, knowing that somebody is fighting for their life.

The sheets are wet and crumpled under your body. Blankets are one the floor. It doesn’t matter, the night is hot. Or maybe it’s just you? There is a warm body laying next to you. He is cooling, sweat slowly drying on his skin. He looks as if his soul left him, _la petite mort_ taking its toll on him. The only symptom of him clinging to his life is regular rising of his shoulder blades, air cumulating in his back.

_Friends?_

There is a crack on the ceiling and you feel drown to it. There is a similar crack in your life. You shouldn’t be here. You shouldn’t feel your nipples hardening again in the breeze that comes from draughty windows.

The bed creaks as he turn his head to you. His hair is half rumpled half matted to his forehead. But it’s the eyes that make you fear for your life. And at the same time it’s the eyes that make you clench your pelvic floor muscles. Are you going to need an ambulance?

You are thoroughly fucked and you don’t have strength left to move, your hair is tousled and you dread the moment you’ll have to detangle it. He holds your eyes and you can see that he is as exhausted as you are. The clock is ticking and you know that the sunrise is close.

_Friends?_

The bed is creaking again and you focus on him. He may be dog-tired, but he definitely is not sated. Your heart skips a beat.

“Baekhyun, no…” Your throat is too dry to speak, your body mostly dehydrated. Your lips are chapped and you try to wet them with your tongue – no use.

“I need you.” He whispers into your throat and his hands ride up your sides. The tip of his nose is on your jugular and you feel his breath on your skin. It makes you feel hot, but you know, you can’t take it. You can’t. “I need you. I love you.”

_I need you._

_I love you._

He takes you again. The slide is dry, raw, painful. You back arches off the mattress and you claw at his back. You can’t take it. Your body can’t take it.

“I need you. I need you. I love you.” He whispers in your skin, chapped lips tickling the tissue. His voice is hurried, urgent.

You drag your nails across his back, wanting him to feel your pain. He doesn’t care, or maybe that makes him feel alive. He moves quicker, his need is spilling on your skin, the bruises forming on your ribs. Your body struggles to yield, struggles to accommodate him, struggles to submit.

_Who cares?_ It’s only one night.

“Run with me.” You can’t answer, so you pretend not to hear. You hold him close as he wears both of you down.  “Run with me.”

You can’t.

He is keeping close to you, his hands can’t leave your body. Desperation in his movements is palpable. You just let him take and take.

That will be your last night.


End file.
